


A New God Is Born

by Rawr948



Series: Frat [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Rawr is not my baby's actual name btw, Satan is Lucifer's nickname, Smile is an ass, These are all just OCs, Zaz's Cacti Cocks™, and because I can, because Rawr is a sex demon, so is Zaz, there is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-21 20:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawr948/pseuds/Rawr948
Summary: The start of a new life. It can be quite magical~





	A New God Is Born

**Author's Note:**

> These are OCs. Zaz, Smile and Lucifer/Satan do not belong to me. This was a little universe built by my friends and myself too.

Zaz had been ecstatic ever since he adopted that child. Smile said he couldn't take care of a kid, bah! Of course he could! He was Zaz! He could do anything!

So when he saw that helpless little kid, he scooped them up and brought them to the frat. He was glad the house accepted the kid, he wouldn't have known what to do otherwise. Well, Smile surely knew, but fuck if he was going to ever ask him how to do this.

 

It had taken a while to get the kid to calm down and go to sleep, but he managed to do it. He lost his cool only twice and begged Rawr for help once. It was fine to ask Rawr, they were really motherly, so it was ok! And so long as Smile didn't find out it was all good.

 

Which lead him to his current predicament. A lap full of Rawr in his own personal room. 

After the kid was asleep, they had started to flirt with him. It was cute, until he felt the little shit use their sex magic on him. Then it was less cute and more interesting. So he had teleported them to his room and Rawr got to work as soon as they arrived.

 

Rawr pushed him back to fall onto the bed. They straddled Zaz, grinding down on his clothed crotch.

 

“You know Zaz, I’ve had my sights set on you for a while now. I just never knew how to approach you, until now~” Rawr purrs, leaning down to lick and suck along Zaz’s neck.

 

Zaz places his hands on their hips, digging his nails in and shivering as Rawr groans beside his ear. He pushes their hips down, forcing them to grind down as he pushes his hips up to grind against them. 

 

Rawr's breath hitches as they feel a bulge. They feel it move and lean back, looking down between them and then at Zaz’s smirking face.

“What's wrong? Too scared? I understand if it's to- Hey! Learn a little patience will you!” Zaz exclaimed. Rawr had snapped their fingers and both of their clothes had disappeared. 

 

They snort, looking down at the thorny tendrils that make up Zaz’s dick. “Patience? I’m not the one who needs it here.” They look up from the tentidicks, the red tendrils twisting around each other and curling in on themselves, to look Zaz in the eye. “You kidnapped a child and tried to force them to sleep when they weren't even tired. You’re more impatient than I.” They giggle and lean down to kiss Zaz fiercely, nipping at his bottom lip before pulling away and leaning down towards his ear. “I want this inside of me, be a good demon king and prepare me, please~” Rawr moans softly. They lean further down and bite at his shoulder hard enough to draw blood.

 

Zaz groaned into the kiss, growling when Rawr pulled away. He groaned again when they bit him though, shivering lightly. “Don't mind if I do then,” he said, smirking as he summoned a bottle of lube. He opened it with one hand, using the other to spread Rawr's ass cheeks, and squirted a healthy amount directly onto them.

The cold temperature of the lube made them jolt, gasping sharply. They leaned up to glare at Zaz, but fell forward again with a startled yelp when they felt the demon bastard insert two fingers at once, roughly. 

 

Zaz slid his fingers out slowly and then thrust them back in quickly. Rawr moaned wantonly, and he felt them shiver. They gripped his shoulders in a vice like grip, their nails digging into his skin, as they moaned and gasped. They even began to push back onto the fingers. He added a third finger on the next thrust. Rawr choked on a gasp, their body arching.  He didn't let them get used to the feeling and continued to thrust his fingers in and out of Rawr's body.

 

“Not so mouthy now, huh? You’re like a little bitch in heat,” he crooned near their ear. Rawr moaned in response.

 

“I...I want you,” they moaned again as Zaz curled his fingers. “I want...I want you in me, please,” they moaned. They started to kiss along Zaz's neck, licking along the jugular, before locking their lips in a kiss.

 

Zaz took this opportunity to retract his fingers and line Rawr's hips up with his writhing mass of tendrils. He grabbed them, hissing slightly, and guided them to Rawr's entrance. The longest, and thickest of them, slid in first, before the other two followed. Rawr moaned and gasped into the kiss. Zaz smirked and pulled their hips down, forcing them to take his whole dick in one go.

Rawr's eyes widened and they choked on a scream, their nails digging into Zaz’s shoulders some more as they pulled back. They slumped a bit, gasping and panting at the feeling. Zaz was bigger than they expected and the thorns were scratching up their insides in painfully delicious ways. They shuddered when they clamped down on him experimentally. Rawr gasped and Zaz moaned.

 

“Give me…...a few…..seconds,” Rawr panted, whimpering whenever they moved or Zaz’s dicks so much as twitched.

 

Zaz however, was not about to let them tell him what to do. He smirked up at the sex demon, a mischievous glint in his eyes, before he gripped their hips and lifted them up so that only the tips were inside. And then he brought them down, thrusting up to meet them halfway and slam himself inside them. Rawr gasped, moaning and arching in surprise. Zaz did it again and again. He kept a slow pace and enjoyed the loud moans and whimpers Rawr let out. He groaned a few times himself, but kept mostly quiet, he did love it when he had vocal partners.

 

Zaz was getting tired of doing all the work, so after he sat Rawr on his lap, he turned them so that they were below him. They arched up, somehow taking him in deeper than before. His dicks twisted and curled inside of Rawr, wiggling around sometimes when he decided to stop moving. They were doing exactly that as he adjusted them both on the bed. He could feel the long scratches that Rawr was leaving on his back groaning lowly in response to them. He pulled back and thrust in roughly again, getting a screamed “Zaz!” in response. 

He smirked and decided it was his turn to taste Rawr. As he kept thrusting into them, going faster and getting moan after moan out of them, he leaned down to their shoulder and bit them. He managed to break the skin and Rawr gasped, tilting their head as if offering him their neck. He sucked on the bite, making sure it would leave a mark for quite a while. He used magic to make it last longer.

 

Rawr whined and moaned, thrusting back every now and again to try and match Zaz. The movement of the tendrils inside them surprised them though, catching them off guard every time. They could feel their muscles tensing as Zaz started to thrust into them faster and harder. He had moved on from that one spot on their neck to suck bruises all along their shoulders and their neck. 

He kept hitting their prostate each time, making them scream and moan. “Z-Zaz….gonna cum,” they gasped.

 

Zaz laughed, pleased. He could feel his own release fast approaching. He wasn't going to be the first to climax by a long shot, he’ll make them cum first. His dicks started to curl and press on their insides at every thrust. “Then cum for me, bitch,” he cooed, biting down onto their shoulder as he slammed himself into them. His dicks writhed and he moaned when Rawr clamped down on him. He felt them cum on both of their stomachs and relished the loud scream they let out as their body arched off the bed. He came soon after, groaning as he spilled his seed inside of them.

 

“That….that was amazing,” Rawr said after they managed to control their breathing enough. Zaz was still inside them and his dicks would twitch on occasion, causing them to groan in discomfort. Normally they wouldn't mind, who doesn't like a little overstimulation, but the bastard had decided to lay his whole body on them and now they were just uncomfortable. That didn't discount the fact that the sex was good. “Get off, lazy sack of shit. You’re heavy and we’re still dirty and sticky and it's gross,” they whined, gasping when they felt the tendrils inside them curl.

 

“Don't tell me what to do kid, I’ll get off of you when I want to,” Zaz muttered, lazily kissing their shoulder. “You’re a sex demon, shouldn't you need to keep all this,” he wiggled his dicks inside them causing Rawr to gasp and arch up. “Inside you? Don't you feed on this stuff?” He asked. This time he had leaned up and wiped some of the cum from his chest. “I’m just making sure it all stays in there.” He laughed.

 

Rawr glared at him, smacking his shoulder lightly. “I can keep that in by myself, thanks. And I feed off your energy, asshole. Now get off, you're heavy and I want to cuddle,” they demanded.

 

Zaz snorted but did as he was told, just this once. “Fine, but only because you were such a great lay. Otherwise I wouldn't have let you finish,” he said. He groaned as he pulled out, rolling over to lay beside Rawr. 

Rawr whimpered when Zaz finally pulled out. They rolled over, careful to not let the demon's cum leak out because they weren't letting that bastard hold this over their head. They snapped their fingers to clean them up before snuggling up to Zaz and purring contently.

 

Zaz rolled his eyes, but held Rawr close. It wouldn't hurt to give in to this just this once. He ran his fingers through their hair, letting his mind wander off to earlier that day. 

  
  


He hadn't really been looking for a child. He was just taking a stroll through the woods because fighting Smile was not worth it. It's not like he was moping or anything, of course not! 

So while he was definitely not moping in the woods, he heard something crying. He assumed it was human by the way it sounded.

Shrugging to himself, he followed the sound. He’s always up for messing with the humans who wander into the forest.

 

It doesn't take him long to find the source of the noise. It's a child, about 10 or so years of age. Or 5. He didn't know, time was an illusion anyway. It looked to be lost, maybe. Or maybe it ran away from home. Zaz smirked as he hid in the trees and trailed after the kid.

When the kid tripped over a branch, he was about to jump out and scare him. At least, until he remembered what Smile said. Zaz frowned, he can too take care of a kid and he’ll prove it.

 

So he stepped out from his hiding spot and walked up to the kid. After exchanging a few words, and showing the kid what he was and then chasing him down, he took the kid with him to the frat house. They weren't crying anymore, so that was a relief. 

After the frat let him in with the kid, making the child an honorary member, he got him some food. Or, well, attempted to. He didn't know what children are supposed to eat and the only thing they had right now we're a bunch of sweets and some human Smile had roasted a few days previous. So he just fed the kid some cookies he found. 

 

Bedtime was a disaster. No matter what he tried, short of forcing the kid to sleep, he couldn't get him to. Even screaming and threatening the kid didn't get him to sleep. He just screamed and cried louder. So Zaz tried getting Rawr.

 

It had worked, the demon had somehow convinced the brat to sleep. It took a few hours and the three of them had some sort of silly thing called a tea party, but it worked. And then he fucked Rawr. Just like a parent did. Yes, he was definitely a great father.

  
  


“What would you say to having another kid with me Rawr?” He asked. He played with their hair idly.

 

Rawr snorted. “I don't have any children with you. That kid you got is all yours,” they responded.

 

Zaz frowned. “Fine then, why don't we have a kid? You can do that can't you?”

 

They signed and looked up at him. “Yes and no. I can, but only if I want to. And I don't,” they huffed. “I'm not gonna carry your demonic spawn for however long it takes.”

 

“What if I just….created one with both of our magic then? It's not like you and I can't get that back easily,” Zaz tried again, not missing a beat.

 

Rawr hummed in thought. They really weren't too interested in having a kid, but at the same time they were curious to see if this would work. So they shrugged. “Fine, that can work. But I'm staying here and cuddling you until I feel like it,” they said.

 

“It's a deal then,” Zaz hummed, kissing Rawr. Rawr kissed back, purring happily.

Zaz pushed Rawr so that they were laying on their back, causing them to whine softly, and then sat in between their legs. He placed a hand on both of their chests and, with some concentration, took a chunk of both other their magic and energy. They both gasped, feeling the instantaneous drain. Zaz held the two orbs of magic, of their essence, in front of both of them. One orb gave off a soft, reddish pink glow and the other a bright red.

 

He smirked down at Rawr, who was glaring up at him tiredly. “Did I mention I needed energy from us both too? And more from you? No? Oops~” he laughed.

 

“You ass, I hope this is fucking worth it or you’ll be paying me back for this,” Rawr growled weakly. “Go on then, make our child.”

 

“With pleasure~” Zaz purred, happy. He combined the two essences, chanting below his breath. He was certain this would work, it's a spell he's seen other demons perform successfully. 

As the magics combined, the orb grew bigger and changed colour. Rawr watched it with eyes wide, mystified. When Zaz stopped chanting, the orb was a tealish colour and it didn't feel like two separate essences. This was something else. It gave off a very bright, blinding light, causing both demons to close their eyes. 

 

For a split second, Zaz thought it hadn't worked. He’s never seen the orbs others made light up like that. However, in the next minute, the light had died down and he opened his eyes. In place of the orb was a tiny child. More like a baby. It was sleeping peacefully, floating just above Zaz’s arms. 

He smirked, going to hold the child. The baby floated down into his arms, and he cradled it carefully. Looking the small baby over he saw it was a boy, if the tiny tentidick was anything to go by. He had a head of wavy, deep brown hair. A few red strands could be seen as well, along with a tiny pair of black horns. The baby was lightly tanned and chubby, like most babies he’s seen. Unlike them, he had a pair of tiny wings, that Zaz could feel on his back, and a tail that was wrapped partially around his tummy. 

 

Rawr had opened their eyes a few seconds after the light had died away. They saw the small babe that Zaz was holding and gasped. The spell actually worked. Zaz and them had a child now. 

“Zaz….we have a child now,” they muttered. Rawr sat up, hissing slightly. Their ass was still wrecked, and it would take awhile to heal now that their energy was depleted again, but this was worth it. They reached out for the baby. “Let me hold him,” they demanded. “He’s my kid too.”

 

Zaz rolled his eyes, but handed the baby over to Rawr. They weren't wrong. Rawr was technically the mother of the child. “See, I told you I could do it,” he said, puffing his chest out proudly.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Oh, well, isn't he an adorable little guy~” Rawr cooed. They held the baby close to them and then looked up at Zaz. “He’s going to need a name. How about….” They looked down at the baby in their arms. The horns and tail and the wings. They were obviously a demon, but. Something else was off about him, he felt stronger than many of the demons they've encountered somehow. “Lucifer, that's his name,” they decided, eyeing Zaz and daring him to argue. 

 

Zaz just raised his hands defensively and nodded. “Lucifer sounds good, I'm not arguing. But I'm calling him Satan.”

 

The baby opened his eyes. He looked up at Rawr with black sclera and irises a bright blue. The baby cooed up at them and they smiled softly, nuzzling their child’s cheek and purring in response. The baby giggled and squirmed. 

 

Zaz watched them, amused. He knew Rawr wouldn't be able to resist taking care of a child, specifically this one. He moved so that he lay beside Rawr, patting the space between them. “Put him here,” he told them. 

Rawr looked at them with a raised brow but did as told, curling around Satan protectively. Their tail intertwined itself with Satan’s own, noting how his ended in a more arrow shaped tip than theirs. 

 

“We make great kids, he feels like a strong one,” Zaz muttered absently. “I’ll show Smile, I can too be a great father.”

 

There was a snort from across the room and both demons looked up. Smile was leaning by the wall, watching them calmly. He smirked lazily and waved a hand at the two demons in the bed.

 

Zaz smirked back, leaning up from his position on the bed and puffing out his chest again. “I'm going to win this little challenge, Smile. I already got myself two kids,” he said.

 

Smile and Rawr snorted at the same time. “You mean the human child and this baby? One of which you needed Rawr to help make?” He laughed, shaking his head. 

 

Rawr sighed and just went back to playing with their child. They weren't interested in being a part of their little dick measuring contest. But they also weren't interested in listening to them bicker at the moment. They were tired, and if little ‘Satan’s yawn was anything to go by, so was he.

 

“Smile, Zaz, while this is all very amusing to hear. Zaz owes me an unlimited amount of cuddles and sex for my help. And I'm going to get some of those cuddles with our son now.” They yawned, looking over at Smile. “Thanks for the visit, now please go,” they said, smiling sweetly at the slime demon.

 

Smile chuckled and nodded. “Alright. Have fun playing house.” He teleported away, leaving Zaz to grumble under his breath.

 

“Come here, we require cuddles and sleep and you made a deal with me. So hold up your end of the deal or I take my kid and go to Smile instead,” Rawr said.

 

Zaz glared at them for a minute, staying still. He then sighed when Rawr just raised a brow at him and brought both them and the baby close to cuddle. “Fine, whatever. But only because we did have a deal, and I always hold up my end of one,” he said. 

Rawr smirked, cuddling up to Zaz with their son in between the two. “Of course~” they replied. They started to purr, lolling Satan to sleep and falling asleep themselves. Zaz followed soon after, summoning a blanket to cover them up.


End file.
